Perpetual Foes
by Alexandra Depp
Summary: So what happens when John Cena and Randy Orton can't seem to get past their differences? Typed this for a friend and it made me sick to my stomach. WWE and yaoi DO NOT MIX. However, I put it up for your enjoyment. So read away.


"Not this time, Cena. This time you're goin' down."

The athletic Caucasian male only smirked in response to his opponent's bold words, not bothering to offer the usual "If you want some, come get some" line as his piercing blue gaze said it all.

The angry young man simply known as Randy Orton or better yet, the legend killer, gritted his teeth angrily as he watched Cena like a caged lion. His legs were almost itching with the need to attack but he would have to cleverly craft each and every one of his moves. Cena was no easy obstacle to overcome but then, he was who he was…Randy Orton. Third generation superstar and the youngest world heavyweight champion in the history of World Wrestling Entertainment. A fact that he had no problem in reminding the world of on a constant basis.

He licked at his lower lip in a manner that screamed hungry, making him appear all the more caged and animalistic but he detected no fear on John's face. That simply would not do.

Working with lightning speed, he shot forward and assumed the usual grappling position, his well muscled arms now locked with Cena's who always seemed to meet him head on.

John used his force to corner Orton against a wall, forcing his body back and using his own solid form to keep him pinned there.

Randy grimaced, not noticing the cool sensation the wall offered his burning flesh, as he was too busy trying to one up Cena and failing miserably at the moment. He grunted with the effort of releasing his arms, succeeding and getting a cheap shot to John's face.

Cena's head shot to the side due to the sucker punch and he glared at Randy's arrogant grin, offering an impressive blow himself. He backed up, deciding that it wasn't exactly fair to keep the man confined to a corner.

Randy adjusted his jaw, a scowl building on his face as he glared daggers at his foe, charging forward to attack.

Cena caught him in midair, instantly propping him up onto his shoulders, thinking that the inevitable FU would arrive soon enough if not for Randy's horrible thrashing. Perhaps he was tired but nothing could explain how he lost his balance all at once and fell to the ground, Randy lying neatly beneath him and softening the crash.

Something more or less labeled as a yelp escaped Randy's lips as he felt the not so tiny wrestler fall on him like dead weight. He cursed, several more profanities spewing forth shortly after.

"Get the fuck off of me, Cena."

John shook his head, attempting to rid himself of the proverbial cobwebs as good ole JR liked to say. As soon as his vision had more or less returned to its normal state, he eyed the man beneath him, nostrils flaring in annoyance.

Randy continued to scowl, his own gaze practically drilling a hole into John's head. Why wasn't he getting up and better yet, why couldn't he look away from those eyes? Those fierce, serious, oh so beautiful eyes…

Before he knew what was happening, an invisible string seemed to pull him upwards, attaching his lips to Cena's.

John stiffed greatly at the sudden unexpected, intimate contact. His eyes nearly popped out of his head as his mind spun off the brink of insanity, making him think the most awkward and inappropriate of things. Like how soft Randy's lips were and how nice and solid their bodies felt together.

He pulled away and gaped at the younger male, his eyes wide but questioning. What was that he saw in Orton's eyes? Shameless desire that mirrored his own? Oh yes.

Taking no time to reconnect their lips, John kissed the athlete fiercely, all of his anger and frustration showing through with this newly awakened passion.

Randy instantly responded to the kiss, not hesitating to invade John's warm mouth with his rabid, hungry tongue.

A dance for dominance occurred then as both men frenched in earnest, letting forth low, appreciative moans into each other's mouths as their cocks hardened within the confinement of their loose gear.

Randy writhed underneath his opponent, obviously attempting to shift positions and be the one to pin the champ but Cena was not allowing this.

Keeping his lips pressed to Randy's, John slid his hands along Orton's broad shoulders and lower, running his fingertips over the smooth arms and the veins that seemed to want to burst from within the younger male's flesh. He paused at Orton's hands before grabbing them firmly and bringing them up, using this special position to keep Randy pinned and at his mercy, just like he wanted it.

He pulled away for a moment, grinning down at the struggling male in amusement as his cerulean eyes actually flashed with glee.

Orton stared for a moment before scowling and continuing to struggle. It was bad enough rhat Cena always seemed to beat him in the ring but to own him during sex too? No way in hell he would allow that. Not without a struggle anyways.

Still grinning, John dipped his head and resumed kissing Orton passionately, now actually beginning to grind his crotch down onto Randy's very apparent hard on.

Randy moaned, both infuriated and helplessly turned on. Enemy or not, he had to admit, Cena was a sexy fucker who knew exactly what buttons to push to drive him wild with need. And needy he was. He wanted this. He wanted a rough encounter where both of them would be left in a pile of their own sweat and knowing Cena, he probably wanted the exact same thing.

Pulling away once again, John trailed his lips along Randy's tense neck, pausing to bite into the smooth flesh just under the Adam's apple.

Randy hissed in pleasure, noting that his arms were still pinned but not really caring at that moment. Someone was going to get fucked that night and he didn't really care who. He just needed the sex. Badly.

He licked at his pouted lower lip, almost growling out his order. "Alright, Cena, stop pussyfooting around and let's do this."

John raised an eyebrow at the order, smirking in that oh so amused manner. "You ain't exactly in the position to be givin' out orders but for once, I actually agree with you. You gettin' fucked, Orton. Cena style."

Randy almost felt his cock jump in anticipation at the lewd but wanted declaration.

Without another word, John slid up off of Randy and wasted no time in grabbing the front of the legend killer's shirt.

Randy grunted softly in discontent as he gazed up at the champ who was grinning down at him, those adorable dimples showing through nicely. He knew exactly where he was positioned as he felt John's insistent tugs, eventually making his mouth press up against something shockingly hard.

John smirked down at Randy, eyed glazed over with desire as his words came through strong and as clear as crystal. "Suck my dick."

Randy bit his lower lip at the order, not wanting to give in so easily but then not wanting to lose the opportunity of having Cena's aching length in his mouth. Biting back his ego for once, he practically nuzzled his mouth into John's shorts as he grasped the zipper with his teeth, yanking that down and knowing full well that he was being watched, this thought alone setting him off.

Deciding to be somewhat helpful, John used one hand to pull his rock solid shaft out, rubbing the heated head against Randy's supple lips.

Randy grumbled a bit, silently amazed at how damn good the rock hard cock looked. Certainly good enough to eat or in his case, suck on. But being who he was, he refused to take the dick in just yet. Why not make Cena suffer? Seemed right to him.

But Cena would have none of it. He grabbed the back of Orton's neck and pushed his head forward, practically impaling his mouth with his dick.

Randy had no time to react as his mouth was completely filled with the champ's meat, his head being firmly held in place as he looked up into John's passionate eyes.

Biting his lower lip to keep from crying out in pleasure, John rocked his hips against Randy's head, slowly mouth fucking him good and proper, silently begging the man to react in a positive way.

Randy did him one better as he tightened his throat around the throbbing member, swiping his tongue over the entire length and underside, swirling meaningless patterns on the sensitive tip. Low moans escape him every now and then.

John rolled his eyes at the back of his head and bucked into Orton's talented mouth, resisting the urge to question Randy's past cock sucking experiences because the man really was that good. Better than anything he had ever had. Or maybe it was just the knowledge alone that this was Randy Orton who was sucking his dick that made it all the hotter.

Several warm droplets of John's essence dripped onto Randy's pink tongue where he swallowed the salty precum hungrily, his own erection growing more and more insistent as it pushed up against denim.

Taking the hint, John decided to give Orton a break and save his cum for something else as he slid out of the man's mouth and all but tore his shirt off, removing his own shortly after.

Randy barely knew what was happening until he was pushed down onto his back, his pants and briefs being removed with such ferocity that his cock jumped in delight several times.

Not stopping until the both of them were left completely exposed, John slid back onto Randy's now naked form as slowly as he could, causing an unforgettable friction as their hard dicks met.

Randy gasped, cursing under his breath as he gazed up at Cena, his foe. But tonight all differences had to be put aside. Tonight was about passion. Tonight they needed each other. Badly.

He frowned; sweat breaking out onto his smooth forehead. "Fuck me, Cena. Fuck me now."

Cena smirked, not bothering to play mind games this time around as he leaned in, the tip of his cock teasingly rubbing up against Randy's tight opening. "If you say so."

Closing his eyes, Randy couldn't help but cry out at the initial penetration. Cena was no small man and up until now, he had never taken it up the ass before. It was overwhelming and painful but oh so right.

Cena gasped at the sudden heat and tightness engulfing his dick. This was way different that being inside a cunt. It was far more constricting what with the muscles spasming uncontrollably and working against his intrusion. But he would fight it, he was John Cena. It was what he did.

"You're so God damn tight…Orton…Gah."

Randy groaned, trying to adjust to the feel of having his anus filled the way that it was. "Just shut up and fuck me."

John nodded and slowly began his own languid rhythm of thrusting in and out of the large male underneath him, closing his eyes so as to reach his own happy place so to speak.

Randy writhed shamelessly as he aided in the glorious rocking of their muscular bodies, now conjoined as one. Reaching up, he grabbed Cena and pulled him in for some more needed tongue action, pouring out all of his desire into that fierce lip lock.

John grunted into the kiss but responded just as aggressively, the motion of his hips increasing in ferocity and speed rapidly as he felt himself losing his sanity to the moment. To Randy. Randy fucking Orton. Wonders never ceased…

Randy growled into the night, eyes burning with want as he pushed himself up onto that glorious cock, screaming his desires for John to hear. "Harder, Cena. Fuck me harder. I need it. NOW."

Not hesitating to give the male what he wanted, John did just that, his ramming into Orton's ass now a complete blur to anyone who might have spotted the two. He hissed in ecstasy, a familiar adrenaline rush taking him and the roar of the crowd humming in his ears. This was no different than the passion he had for the business, he realized. It was a want. A hunger. A desire. You simply had to work for it, which was exactly what he was doing now. Working for a mutual and much needed climax.

Randy howled, grasping his own bouncing dick and fondling himself shamelessly as he tried to get off, the pumping motion of his hand reaching a pivotal point.

"Yessssssss! AH FUCK ME. GOD YES…AAAAAAAH!"

Something like a roar escaped the legend killer as he ejaculated with violent force, a torrent of semen spurting forth and staining both his stomach and Cena's chest.

The force of Randy's release only added to John's fervor as he found himself losing it as well, allowing a few more violent thrusts before shutting his eyes tightly and shooting his warm jizz deep within Orton's welcoming chasm.

Randy groaned as he felt the warm cum seep into his aching asshole, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he struggled to catch his breath.

John rolled off of the sweaty male shortly after, lying beside him as he too attempted to ease his beating heart into a normal state.

Randy shook his head, panting as he spoke. "Doesn't change a thing. I swear you're going down sooner or later."

John chuckled, rolling his eyes in exasperation. "You want some? Come. Get. Some."


End file.
